Best Friends Forever Right?
by Joe Rachael Bruce
Summary: liley! FEMALE SLASH! don't like don't read. lilly is in love with miley but takes her fear out on herself... warning cutting and slashyness. you have been warned! COMPLETE
1. mileys songhidden meaning?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This disclaimer counts for all chapters.

Lilly awoke with the need she felt often. She grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom. She had just had a dream about Miley again. No one knew that she was bi and in love with Miley. She held on to the belief that Miley would hate her if she knew. So when she went to the bathroom she pulled her sleeve back to reveal the old scares there and the fresh cuts from the night before. She pulled a blade from out of her bag and ran it across her wrist. She heard her phone ring. She jumped and slid her sleeve down. She picked it up and said "hello?" it was of course… "Hey Lilly its Miley! Do you want to go to the beach with me today?" Lilly thought about what she had to do today then replied "I have a few chores to do but then we can go" "Ok!" Miley said "call me when you're done and we'll meet up somewhere, ok? Maybe you can spend the night tonight." Lilly was excited "Ok! I'll ask my mom and then I'll call k? Talk to you later. "After she was off the phone with miley she took a shower which stung her arm a little but she didn't mind because it calmed her a little bit more.

- Miley's POV-

_what can I do with myself till Lilly calls? Maybe dad is doing something interesting._

And so she went to find her dad who was in his room with his favorite guitar, trying to write a new song. Miley got to thinking as she slowly and quietly left the room,

_Maybe I can write a song for myself. Dad said I used to when I was little. They should be a little better now. That is what I'll do…_

**There you lay next to me **

**In the sand, so warm**

**You have no idea what you do to me do u?**

**I'm afraid to tell you I love you. **

**What if you don't love me back??**

**What if **

**What if **

**What if **

And that was as far as she got when she heard her phone ring. Of coarse it was lilly.

"I'm ready now. Where do u want to meet??"

Miley thought about it for a few minutes before saying "come over here first. I can show you the song I'm trying to write and you can change here and help me pick out a bathing suit. You could wear one of mine if you want . whatever you want to do."

Lilly said on the other end of the phone "sure I'm coming right over."


	2. confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing… much to my utter disappointment… the lyrics are mine. I made them up for this fanfic. Promise.

_**Last time:**_

_**There you lay next to me **_

_**In the sand, so warm**_

_**You have no idea what you do to me do u?**_

_**I'm afraid to tell you I love you. **_

_**What if you don't love me back??**_

_**What if **_

_**What if **_

_**What if **_

_And that was as far as she got when she heard her phone ring. Of coarse it was Lilly. _

"_I'm ready now. Where do you want to meet??" _

_Miley thought about it for a few minutes before saying "come over here first. I can show you the song I'm trying to write and you can change here and help me pick out a bathing suit. You could wear one of mine if you want. Whatever you want to do we can do." _

_Lilly said on the other end of the phone "sure I'm coming right over." _

Chapter 2:

Lilly came on her skate board. She and Miley went upstairs to find her a bathing suit. Lilly wore a black one with a skull on the butt and one on each breast. Miley wore one that was yellow and a flower on it. They both put shorts over the bottoms and headed to the beach. Just as they were about to go out the door Lilly stop and said "what about the song you wanted to show me?" Miley slapped a hand to her forehead and said "oh yeah I forgot!" she handed the paper to Lilly praying that she wouldn't figure out that it was about her.

Lilly POV-

"Wow Miley this is really good." Lilly was confused. She thought that Miley told her everything. Who did she like?? She knew that she liked someone because that song described how she felt for Miley.

"Thanks, I started it while I was waiting for you to do your chores. It might be my next Hannah song. What do you think??"

Lilly smiled really big and said "Ask your dad to find music for it and play it for you. If you like it make it the next Hannah song."

"Ok I will… after we go to the beach." Miley smiled, grabbed Lilly's hand, and ran out the door grabbing in her other hand the beach towels and beach bags.

While on the beach they saw Oliver running after yet another girl. When Lilly thought Miley wasn't watching she looked at the girls butt while she ran away from Oliver. What Lilly didn't know was that Miley did the same but noticed that Lilly did also.

"So what were you doing checking out that girls butt??" Lilly started to stutter out "I...no…I didn't …" but then she sighed and said "ok you caught me. I never told anyone this and I didn't really envision telling you like this but, I'm actually bi. I haven't even told Oliver and I tell him virtually everything. Well not everything. I keep the personal stuff like periods and all that to myself but everything else he knows about me except this. And please don't tell him. I want to tell him myself, when I'm ready."

Miley said " wow this must really be hard for you since your rambling. You never ramble. That is my thing remember?" This made both girls laugh.

"so your not mad or weirded out or anything?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"NO!! Why would I be? I mean sure its not something I'm used to yet but I will be" Miley lied. She herself was bi but she didn't want Lilly to know that just yet. She wanted to have some fun with it first. She was thinking something to do with freaking her out. Maybe she'd ask out amber or Ashley for her. Or sarah. Or someone good….

Yeah but who would be good enough???


	3. lillys secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing… still.

Lilly was indeed staying at Mileys. She needed to go home to pack up stuff and ask her mom. Her mom was fine with it. She packed everything into a bag and grabbed her purse.

Lilly said "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Lilly went into the bathroom and got her purse. She had a big day and decided to calm down a bit. She took the blade to her wrists again. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt today so it didn't matter if she bled a little bit after washing her arm in the sink

She went back out to find Miley working on her song. She noticed it had gotten farther along while she went home. She was getting good. "So when do we have a Hannah concert??" Lilly asked. Miley looked up looking startled " oh I didn't know you were back. We have a Hannah concert tonight. I kind of had something I wanted to do special tonight that I've never really done at a concert before."

"Cool! What is it?" Lilly asked curiously. "I'm not telling it's a surprise." "Fine! Be that way I guess" Lilly half huffed. Miley laughed. "Come on I'm hungry and I want to see if daddy made dinner yet." She grabbed Lilly's hand dragged her down stairs.

Once downstairs they found Mr. Stewart in the kitchen making hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. "Hey bud! Hi Lilly. Did you have fun on the beach?" Mr. Stewart asked. Miley said "Yeah we did. Well I did. Lilly was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She wouldn't get into the water with me. Oh well it was still fun. Umm daddy what happened to Jackson?" Miley asked looking over at Jackson who was sprawled out on the couch.

"well he asked Roxy yesterday to help him work out. Now all he is, is out." Miley and Lilly laughed with Mr. S.

"So daddy how much longer till dinner is ready I'm really hungry." Miley said.

"well actually it is ready. Should we wake up your brother?" Mr. S said. They all looked over at him and decided to leave him go. He could always eat when he woke up.

After dinner, Lilly said "so miley do you want to watch a movie? We can go to your room and watch it." " Sure Lilly sounds awesome." So they went up to Mileys room and watched Disturbia. Halfway through Lilly fell asleep. Miley went to say something to her about the movie when she noticed she was sleeping. So Miley shut off the movie and got into bed too.

When Miley woke up the next morning Lilly was in the bathroom again. She yelled out to Lilly to hurry up because she had to pee too. She heard something metal like drop on the floor from in the bathroom. Then a few seconds' later water run and then Lilly appeared. "What did you drop?" Miley asked a look of curiosity on her face. Lilly looking Nervous said "Nothing. It was my bag. That's all."

"Oh ok well my turn. By the way what do you have in the bag? I know you don't have your period you and I get ours at the same time." Lilly couldn't answer. She didn't want to tell miley that she cuts herself so she said " its only makeup and that kind of stuff."

"Oh. Ok well I'll be right back." Miley wasn't convinced. Then when she looked down at the seat to the toilet. (Habit she had she lives with two guys after all. Lol) there was some blood on the seat. Miley cleaned it up did her business then went out to where lilly was sitting. " what were you doing in there that you got blood on the seat??"

"I….I…" Lilly tried to stammer.

**A/N haha I know I'm evil. I need 5 more review for me to post the next chapter. **


	4. right before the concert

Disclaimer: once again I still own nothing. I wish you'd get into your heads. Gosh! Lol jk!! Anyway on with it!!

_**Last time:**_

W_hen Miley woke up the next morning Lilly was in the bathroom again. She yelled out to Lilly to hurry up because she had to pee too. She heard something metal like drop on the floor from in the bathroom. Then a few seconds' later water run and then Lilly appeared. "What did you drop?" Miley asked a look of curiosity on her face. Lilly looking Nervous said "Nothing. It was my bag. That's all."_

"_Oh ok well my turn. By the way what do you have in the bag? I know you don't have your period you and I get ours at the same time." Lilly couldn't answer. She didn't want to tell Miley that she cuts herself so she said " its only makeup and that kind of stuff."_

"_Oh. Ok well I'll be right back." Miley wasn't convinced. Then when she looked down at the seat to the toilet. (Habit she had she lives with two guys after all. Lol) there was some blood on the seat. Miley cleaned it up did her business then went out to where Lilly was sitting. " What were you doing in there that you got blood on the seat??"_

"_I…. I…" Lilly tried to stammer._

Chapter 4 

"Well? And don't lie to me. I know that you don't have your period yet because I don't have mine and we always get them together." Miley said. Well half yelled really. It was kind of a good thing that it was just them in the house. Jackson was still out cold and Mr. Stewart was at Roxys house so they could plan the transportation for tonight's concert.

"I…I don't want to tell you. If I tell you this then I will have to tell you everything and I don't think I could handle that." Lilly was crying and wouldn't look at Miley.

_Ok Miley, _Miley was thinking, you_ can do this. Figure it out. She didn't want to get in the water at the beach and now there is blood on the seat, plus she always has that bag with her. Does she cut herself? But that can't be it. She isn't that kind of person. She doesn't seem unhappy and I don't think there is any other reason for her to do it. _

" Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly looked up at her. "Can I see your arm?" A look of alarm came across her face. She didn't know if she was ready for this or not. After deciding that she might as well get it over with, she held out her arm and looked away. Miley sat down next to her and pulled back her sleeve. She stared in shock.

" But lily why? What could drive you to do this?"

Lilly pulled her arm back, pulled the sleeve down and said, " I was really hoping you wouldn't ask me that question. I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet. I'm really sorry." "Ok I can wait for you. But since your trusting me with this I have a secret too. Remember on the beach when you told me your bi? Well so am I. I was going to play with you a little and play a prank on you but I'm not going to now. I'm really sorry that you feel that you have to do this to yourself." Lilly looked at her like she was going to say something, but Miley said " No, its ok save it for after the concert. Right now we have to get ready."


	5. the secret suprise

Disclaimer: need I say it again? Just incase I OWN NOTHING! 

_**Last time:**_

" _Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly looked up at her. "Can I see your arm?" A look of alarm came across her face. She didn't know if she was ready for this or not. After deciding that she might as well get it over with, she held out her arm and looked away. Miley sat down next to her and pulled back her sleeve. She stared in shock._

" _But lily why? What could drive you to do this?" _

Lilly pulled her arm back, pulled the sleeve down and said, " I was really hoping you wouldn't ask me that question. I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet. I'm really sorry." "Ok I can wait for you. But since your trusting me with this I have a secret too. Remember on the beach when you told me your bi? Well so am I. I was going to play with you a little and play a prank on you but I'm not going to now. I'm really sorry that you feel that you have to do this to yourself." Lilly looked at her like she was going to say something, but Miley said " No, its ok save it for after the concert. Right now we have to get ready."

Chapter 5 

They went over to the 'Hannah closet' to get an outfit for Miley and one for Lilly. Miley got a gold top with the word in pretty cursive ' daddy's little angel' in white print. She chose simple dark jeans. Lilly chose a longer shirt with long sleeves (of coarse) that was green and black stripes. It was a little longer in the waist area. She also chose a skirt that was long enough to hide the scars that were also on her thighs. On her left thigh she carved Miley's name but made sure that Miley didn't see it.

They heard Mileys dad beep and went down stair. They made a small attempt at waking up Jackson but he sleepily told them that he'd just stay there and sleep more. So they went out and got into the first limo. No one said a word so Mr. Stewart said, " Are you to ok? You're both really quiet. Did you fight?" Lilly was worried because she wasn't sure if Miley was mad at her or not. She was assured a little when Miley said to her dad " no we didn't fight or anything I'm just a little nervous. I have a surprise that I'm doing tonight that I've never done before."

Mr. Steward asked her what the surprise was and she said that she wasn't telling him either. That lily already asked her and she was telling no one.

Once they pulled up the half waypoint they switched limos. Everyone was silent this time on the way there. Lilly and Mr. S wanted to know what the surprise was and Miley was nervous because of it.

They got to the concert and the first thing Hannah did was talk to her band. She told them that they were to tell no one and then gave them all copies of the song she wrote. She said that this was the last thing she was going to do at the concert.

So at the end of the concert she announced " everyone!!! I have a surprise for tonight. I have written a special song about the love of my life. Now this person doesn't know but they are here. Im going to have them come out here and im going to sing my song to them!!"


	6. the after math

Disclaimer: you know the drill I own nothing.

_**Last time:**_

_They got to the concert and the first thing Hannah did was talk to her band. She told them that they were to tell no one and then gave them all copies of the song she wrote. She said that this was the last thing she was going to do at the concert._

_So at the end of the concert she announced "everyone!!! I have a surprise for tonight. I have written a special song about the love of my life. Now this person doesn't know but they are here. I'm going to have them come out here and I'm going to bring them out here and sing to them!!"_

**Chapter 6**

"So Lola, would you come out here please? Lola was stunned she walked out on stage. She heard the music start and 'Hannah' start to sing

**There you lay next to me **

**In the sand, so warm**

**You have no idea what you do to me do u?**

**I'm afraid to tell you I love you. **

**What if you don't love me back??**

**What if **

**What if **

**What if **

**Everyday I'm near you and every day I fear that you **

**Will find me out and never speak to **

**Me again. That would be**

**The worse because **

**What if you didn't love me back?**

**What if **

**What if**

**What if**

**No one knew my little secret but now I'm ready**

**To tell everyone who wants to know**

**I'm in love with you**

**But what if you don't love me back?**

**What if **

**What if **

**What if**

'Hannah' got done singing. She was looking at Lilly the whole time. Lilly started to cry halfway through the song. As soon as Hannah stopped singing she stepped toward Lilly and said "Lola I love you and I always have and always will." Lilly said though her tears "I love you too" and then they kissed. The whole crowd went wild.

When they finally got home after the whole crowd congratulated them they went up to Mileys room to talk. They both sat on the bed and Miley kissed Lilly again. Miley decided to break the silence. "Well how you did like my little surprise?" Lilly laughed and said "I loved it" "good" she said and they kissed. Then Miley asked her about her arm again. She sighed and said "it's hard to explain I can show and tell you if you want." "Ok" was Miley's reply. Lilly took off everything but her bra and underwear. She had scars on her arms and her stomach. She had miley's name in a heart carved in her thigh.

"Oh Lilly. I'm so sorry that I was the cause of you pain." Lilly trying to make her feel better but still not lie said "it's not completely your fault. It was all the stress I have in life. Like school and home and not being able to tell you. I just couldn't handle it on my own but now I have you." Miley smiled a little and said "but you're going to stop right? Please Lilly I'm begging you for me please stop."

Lilly gave in and said "Ok I'll try to stop. But you might have to help me." Lilly smiled then pointed out that they were alone in the house and she was already in her bra and underwear. Miley smiled even bigger and kissed Lilly. Lilly deepened the kiss and guided Miley on top of her onto the bed. Lilly made it so that Miley was just as clothed as she was and began to message her breast. Miley moaned into the kiss. She grabbed a hold of Lilly's butt and Lilly slipped down miley's body placing a trail of kisses all down her neck then one on each nipple then down her stomach. She stopped in front of her wetness and looked up at her. All Miley could do was nod her head push herself toward Lilly's face. Lilly put her tongue into her opening and started to suck her clit. Miley moaned louder. Lilly stuck a finger in to Miley and began to pump. She could feel Miley was about to burst so she inserted another finger and sucked a little harder till she came. Lilly went back up so that she and Miley were face to face again then Miley flipped them over so she could give it to Lilly. Miley however knew something that Lilly didn't. Miley told her to stay there and she got off her. She went under the bed and pulled out… "Wow Miley I didn't know you even owned a dildo." Lilly said. Miley got back on top of her. "Yeah I've had this since I was 13. I always wash it when I'm done so doesn't worry." Miley put one end into Lilly and the other end into herself. The both humped it till they came at the same time. Miley went and washed the dildo and put it away. Then she sat next to Lilly again and said "Lilly I love you." Lilly said "I love you too."

Miley asked " what do we do about school?? Do we keep it a secret or tell people?"

To be continued….

**A/N: aren't I awesome that I leave you with a cliffhanger? I think I'll only do one more chapter unless you all want more. Tell me in a review. **


	7. olivers reaction

Disclaimer: and I shall tell you for the last time I own nothing.

_**Last time:**_

_Lilly gave in and said "Ok I'll try to stop. But you might have to help me." Lilly smiled then pointed out that they were alone in the house and she was already in her bra and underwear. Miley smiled even bigger and kissed Lilly. Lilly deepened the kiss and guided Miley on top of her onto the bed. Lilly made it so that Miley was just as clothed as she was and began to message her breast. Miley moaned into the kiss. She grabbed a hold of Lilly's butt and Lilly slipped down miley's body placing a trail of kisses all down her neck then one on each nipple then down her stomach. She stopped in front of her wetness and looked up at her. All Miley could do was nod her head push herself toward Lilly's face. Lilly put her tongue into her opening and started to suck her clit. Miley moaned louder. Lilly stuck a finger in to Miley and began to pump. She could feel Miley was about to burst so she inserted another finger and sucked a little harder till she came. Lilly went back up so that she and Miley were face to face again then Miley flipped them over so she could give it to Lilly. Miley however knew something that Lilly didn't. Miley told her to stay there and she got off her. She went under the bed and pulled out… "Wow Miley I didn't know you even owned a dildo." Lilly said. Miley got back on top of her. "Yeah I've had this since I was 13. I always wash it when I'm done so doesn't worry." Miley put one end into Lilly and the other end into herself. The both humped it till they came at the same time. Miley went and washed the dildo and put it away. Then she sat next to Lilly again and said "Lilly I love you."_

_Lilly said "I love you too." _

_Miley asked "what do we do about school?? Do we keep it a secret or tell people?"_

**Chapter 7**

Lilly didn't know what she wanted to do. "What do you want to do? I can deal with anything if I have you with me."

Miley said "Ok then we should tell the people at school I think. I think amber would flip though. Wouldn't that be funny?? I think Oliver will support us, right?"

"Yeah. Oliver will. He's our best friend."

_The next day at school._

Lilly and Miley went to school together. They met at Mileys house and walked to school hand in hand. They saw Oliver, they walked up to him and said hi as usual. He said " hey guys! Umm, why are you two holding hands?" Lilly looked at him smiled and said "That is what you would do with your girlfriend right?" Oliver was a little shocked. "Yeah, but since when are you two dating??" was his reply. Miley answered "since last night. We told each other we loved each other as more that friends. And this is what happened. Isn't it great? And were not hiding it. We are going to act like a normal couple and people can say what they want." Just as she said that amber and Ashley walked by. Miley pointed at them and when they looked over she kissed Lilly. Amber screamed "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW" and walked down the hall as fast as she could. The three of them laughed and went to class. By the end of the day, all kinds of rumors were going around.

While Miley and Lilly were in class Miley fell asleep. In the middle of class she started to say "Lilly! Lilly! We have to save Lilly!" everyone look between Miley and Lilly but Lilly didn't care all here focus was on Miley "Oh my god Lilly! What did they do to you?!?!?" Miley was now screaming. "Shhh Miley its ok. I'm here and I'm fine. I promise if you wake up you'll see that I'm ok. Just open your eyes." Lilly was trying to soothe her. Miley now sounded scared as she said "Lilly! It's so dark. Please help me. I can't see" Lilly didn't know what to do. She tried "Miley please just trust me. Where ever you are lie down and go to sleep. I'll make sure that nothing bad will happen to you." " Lilly I'm scared." She whispered. "I know but just trust me. Go to sleep." Apparently that is what she did because when a few seconds later Lilly touched Mileys shoulder she woke up. The class started clapping which only confused Miley more. When they walked out of class Miley started to explain her dream to her. When she got to the part where she heard her voice from no where Lilly explained that it was her that she was trying to wake her up with out being mean about it. "Thank you Lilly." They shared a brief kiss then they walked home hand in hand. They stopped at Lilly's to see if she could go with Miley to her house. Her mom said that it was ok as long as she was home by 630. They went to Mileys house. They found Mileys dad in the kitchen. He was on the phone. They waited till he was off then "Who was that daddy?" Miley asked. "Well that was Oprah wintfrys (major sp) people they want you on the show tomorrow night." He said. "Cool! Do we get off school tomorrow?" she asked all excited. "Whoa bud. Who is these we?" he asked right back. "Come on daddy Lilly has to go too. Please?" she gave the puppy dog face. "Oh alright! Quit it with the face. Go see if it's ok with Lilly's mom if she stays with us tonight, and tomorrow night" they both at the same time ran towards the door. Lilly got there first and held it open for her girlfriend. When they were half way there they ran out of breath and slowed down. They started to talk. "Isn't this cool? You are coming on stage with me right? Then we can announce that Lola and Hannah are dating. We'll make the front page!! Or don't you want to?" Miley said. "No I do! I'm really excited. But do you think I will really be allowed on stage?" she asked. "Yeah, they have to. If they don't I will not go on." Just then they reached Lilly's house they grabbed each others hand for good luck and went inside. Her mom said that that was fine as long as it didn't affect their grades in the long run, if it did then no more over night trips during the week.

They went back to Mileys house to tell her dad that it was fine. When they went thought the door Lilly dropped her bag and Miley screamed "WHAT THE…??"


	8. On national tv!

Disclaimer: I don't own hm!

_**Last time:**_

"_Well that was Oprah wenfreys (major sp) people they want you on the show tomorrow night." He said. "Cool! Do we get off school tomorrow?" she asked all excited. "Whoa bud. Who is these we?" he asked right back. "Come on daddy Lilly has to go too. Please?" she gave the puppy dog face. "Oh alright! Quit it with the face. Go see if it's ok with Lilly's mom if she stays with us tonight, and tomorrow night" they both at the same time ran towards the door. Lilly got there first and held it open for her girlfriend. When they were half way there they ran out of breath and slowed down. They started to talk. "Isn't this cool? You are coming on stage with me right? Then we can announce that Lola and Hannah are dating. We'll make the front page!! Or don't you want to?" Miley said. "No I do! I'm really excited. But do you think I will really be allowed on stage?" she asked. "Yeah, they have to. If they don't I will not go on." Just then they reached Lilly's house they grabbed each others hand for good luck and went inside. Her mom said that that was fine as long as it didn't affect their grades in the long run, if it did then no more over night trips during the week. _

_They went back to Mileys house to tell her dad that it was fine. When they went thought the door Lilly dropped her bag and Miley screamed "WHAT THE…?"_

**Chapter 8**

Miley Screamed "WHAT THE HECK??? GUYS STOP!!" They walked in on Jackson and Oliver making out on the couch. They broke apart and jumped. Miley and Lilly both knew that Oliver and Jackson were dating. It was still weird to see them making out on the couch. Oliver and Jackson were laughing at the two girls reactions.

"now that you two are done, I have some news for the two of you. Lilly and I are going to be on Oprah." They boys started laughing again." No but really I'm happy for you. We both are."

After dinner Lilly and Miley were in Mileys room. "So are you sure you can do this? Come out with me on TV? Because it's totally fine if you don't" Lilly laughed and said "Yes I'm sure. We'll be fine."

_**On the show the next day:**_

"Well girls I am so happy to have you here." Oprah said. Hannah said "Well Mrs. Winfrey if you don't mind Lola and I have a surprise and it involves her coming on stage with me. Is that ok?" Oprah replied "Of coarse you can. And please call me Oprah!" Then they heard some one yell "5 seconds!!" Oprah ran out on stage and sat down. They heard two seconds and then Oprah started the show. She was saying about they had two guests tonight and that she was very happy to have them there. "Please welcome Hannah Montana and Lola Luffnagal." They two walked on stage and sat down next to each other. "Hello girls! How are you two?" they both said that they were fine. "So you said that you two had some news for us? A kind of surprise?"

Miley said "yes we do. It's a bit of a long story and I know that some people won't like it." Lilly said "Do you want to me to tell them or you?" "I'll do it." She replied.

So she told them a revised version of what happened. She had the whole crowd going out of their heads. Some of them were crying while they were clapping. Lilly and Miley kissed. "Well that is what we wanted to tell you all but I just want you to know that if you are going stop listening to me just because I'm a girl dating a girl then you aren't the fans I thought you were" the crowd started to clap again. Then Hannah had to sing then they were allowed to go home.

Later that night they stayed up late. Miley told Lilly that she was bored so Lilly suggested a game of truth or dare.

"Ok Lilly! Truth or dare?" " Truth" Lilly said. "Alright. Then what is your deepest secret ever?" " Umm, I don't want to tell you." She said. "Well no over coarse not that is the point. Now spill!" She said. "Ok I'll tell you. I kind of went there before with another girl. Not as far as I have with you but far enough. So truth or dare?" Miley said "dare. I'm not scared." And Lilly thought about it for a min. "I dare you eat me."

Miley replied " well i…."

**A/N man I'm evil. Review pplz! I need 5 reviews before I post another chapter. I'm not scared to leave it like that. ******


	9. Words not yet spoken

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the evilness that is my cliffhangers. 

**A/N: this chapter is a little more rated M than the other chapters. You have been warned. **

_**Last time:**_

"Ok Lilly! Truth or dare?" " Truth" Lilly said. "Alright. Then what is your deepest secret ever?" " Umm, I don't want to tell you." She said. "Well no over coarse not that is the point. Now spill!" She said. "Ok I'll tell you. I kind of went there before with another girl. Not as far as I have with you but far enough. So truth or dare?" Miley said "dare. I'm not scared." And Lilly thought about it for a min. "I dare you to eat me."

Miley replied "well I…."

**Chapter 9**

"It's ok. You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." Lilly said

"No I want to do it." Miley said. Miley told Lilly to lie down. Miley stuck her tongue into her nether lips. Lilly responded immediately. She arched her back up, and moaned. She moved her tongue up and down over her clit repeatedly. Miley reached up and put in a finger into Lilly. Then as she pumped she kept her tongue going and added another finger. Lilly came and Miley pulled away. Lilly was smiling. She sat up again and said "That was amazing. It's your turn." Lilly said. Miley asked "truth or dare?" and Lilly answer "dare."

"Umm I dare you to…play a prank on Jackson. Something good, too." Lilly quickly agreed and then they stopped playing. They decided they wanted to watch a movie. Miley told Lilly that she could pick the movie so Lilly went over the cabinet to select which movie she wanted. She noticed a certain movie and asked Miley about it. "Hey Miley why do u have this movie?" she held it up and she saw Miley flush. "Well I was lonely one night and I was board so I went on the computer and I looked up that site. Well they sent me that DVD as a free gift for going to the site." She said. "Well," Lilly said, "let's watch it. Have you watched it yet?" Miley nodded that she had. Lilly put in the DVD and it started. About half way thought the 'movie' Lilly said "Oh my god this is my new favorite movie. When I turn 18 I'm buying all the GGW series." Miley was lying on the bed behind her watching the movie but she pulled out the dildo by now and was using it. When she didn't answer Lilly looked back and saw her using it. She climbed over toward Miley and they used it together. They had a night full of sex that night. They both couldn't wait to do it again.

_The next day at school:_

All day every time they looked at each other they would flush and start to laugh. In Mrs. Kunkle's class they had a laughing burst. When asked what was so funny Lilly responded "I don't think you want to know. Well they guys might but we won't tell them right Miley?" she asked. "That's right Lilly because guys don't deserve to know." They were sent out to the hall way until they were able to control themselves. So of coarse they didn't go back inside all period.

When they got home Miley asked Lilly if she wanted to come over after school. Lilly told her that she wanted to but she had to do stuff with her family that day. That she was really sorry. So Miley went home and tried to figure out what to do. She went online for a while, checked her myspace, she had been neglecting it since she had been with Lilly. She got on youtube for a while but that didn't hold her interest either. So she got on that site again and she found out that she was getting another free DVD. She couldn't wait to tell Lilly so they could watch together. She Listened to music for a while they decided that she was going to go get into the shower for a while. What she didn't know was that Lilly asked her mom if she could stay home. She did her homework first so she'd have nothing in her way and then went over to Mileys. Miley had given her a key which she had to use because Mr. S and Jackson weren't home. She found note that said that they went get some stuff that they'd be back later. So Lilly decided she wanted to surprise her girlfriend and went upstairs to find her. When she neared her room she heard the shower running. She went into Mileys room and went into the bathroom she heard loud moans coming from the shower and then her own name. She smiled to herself and got undressed. She opened the shower door and stepped in. Miley was against the wall and she had her hand down near her pussy. She couldn't see it too well because of the steam but she knew what she was doing. Lilly added her hand to Miley and her eyes snapped open. She smiled and said "hello. I like this kind of greeting." Lilly laughed and kissed her. "So do I" she whispered into her ear. She let her hand wander to wear Mileys hand had been a few moments before. Miley arched her self as close to her as she could then Lilly got down on her knees and let Miley experience what she felt the night of the dare.

Miley orgasmed, hard. She looked at Lilly and said 'Marry me." She looked very serious. "In a heartbeat." Lilly said. She didn't even have to think about it. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Miley then told her about the DVD she had received before she got there. They decided together that they were going to watch it that night.

Miley asked her dad if Lilly could stay and Lilly asked her mom if she could stay. They both said yes. Later that night they were watching the movie. Lilly said "Miley I love you." She looked over at Miley. She looked like she was about to cry and said "I love you too" they had another night of really great sex.

The next morning Oliver asked them what they did last night.

"Well we…" Lilly said.

A/N: again, I'm sorry but this one I felt was necessary. Plz don't hate me for the cliffhangers. Keep reading. Thax!


	10. Lillys Ugly Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry.

_**Last time: **_

_Miley asked her dad if Lilly could stay and Lilly asked her mom if she could stay. They both said yes. Later that night they were watching the movie. Lilly said, "Miley I love you." She looked over at Miley. She looked like she was about to cry and said "I love you too" they had another night of really great sex. _

_The next morning Oliver asked them what they did last night._

"_Well we…" Lilly said_.

**Chapter 10**

"Well we just had fun last night. We can't tell you what we did exactly, its girl stuff." They walked to class together, hand in hand.

When they walked away they were laughing. Oliver was very confused. But of coarse that was normal for him. He simply shrugged and went to class.

Later Oliver caught up with the girls. They were holding hands and about to walk out of school when he called out for them and they stopped and turned around. Lilly wanted to know what he wanted. Oliver didn't know that Miley had just promised Lilly that they could have sex again when they got home that night. When they did get home they found out that Jackson and Mr. Stewart was leaving the girls there for a few days b/c they were going to visit Mileys aunt and Miley didn't like her but Jackson didn't mind her. So Jackson was going but Miley wasn't. Mr. Stewart told Lilly that he already talked to her mom and that it was ok with her if she stayed there with Miley as long as they kept going to school. They agreed and they left. They waited till they heard the car start and drive away and then Lilly Looked at Miley at the same time that Miley looked at Lilly and they both started jumping up and down saying about how this will be so much fun, and what they were going to do and how it will be like they are simply living together.

"So my love, what would you like to do first?" Lilly asked. Miley responded that she would like to eat first and they both headed towards the kitchen. Lilly made them something and went the two went upstairs. Miley said "Hey, I'm going to go get a shower. Then I'm going to do my homework. Want to come?" " Sure" came her reply and they headed for the bathroom. Miley got undressed while Lilly started the shower. Then Miley helped Lilly out of her clothes. Lilly was smiling as Miley pulled her shirt over Lilly's head. "What?" she asked. "Oh I was just thinking how cute you look when you're like that." Lilly said. "Like what" She said in reply. "You know all horny like that" Lilly said. Miley blushed deeper and said "Am I that obvious?"

"It's ok though. I'm horny too." Miley looked at Lilly and said "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Lilly laughed and kissed her. They got into the shower and Miley got to her knees in front of Lilly. She, Lilly, spread her legs to let Miley eat her out.

Later Miley and Lilly were sitting on the couch together watching a movie when Miley reached over and whispered into Lilly's ear "I'm going to bed now. Do you want to come or do you want to stay here and watch the movie?" In reply she got up and turned the movie off. They walked up stairs and got into bed. Lilly went into the bathroom. Lilly brought a blade to her arm again for the first time in a long time. She just found out that her sister was in the hospital but the doctors wouldn't let anyone see her yet. So her mom just told her that she should just stay there with Miley then they both can come see her. Lilly went to bed that night with long sleeves on and she thought that Miley was going to ask her why when she shrugged and laid down. Lilly kissed Miley for a few minutes and lay down. She was tired that night. She fell asleep almost instantly. She had the most bizarre dream.

'_Miley was hurt. Where was she? I had to find her.' Lilly screamed at her family. She ran and ran toward the door but it was like she wasn't moving. Then the door swung open and she saw Miley there lying on the ground clutching her chest. Between her fingers was a knife and Jake stood over top her. He was yelling "if I can't have you nobody can!!" Then Miley whispered hoarsely Lilly help me. Please" and then she stopped squirming. "MILEY!!!" she screamed. Then a fake Miley appeared beside Lilly and said. " it's your fault that I'm dead. See what you do to people, and now your sisters in the hospital too. You're nothing but a nuisance to everyone. Do us all a favor and die!!"_

Just then she woke up. She looked over and saw that Miley had woken up too but was still lying down. Lilly got out of bed and began to pace. "What was that about?" Miley asked. She was concerned for her love and wanted to know what was bothering her. So Lilly told her everything. Miley tried to assure her that nothing bad would ever come to her by jakes or her hand. But she could see that it wasn't doing much. Lilly sighed and went out to the balcony. She noticed that was very warm. Miley followed her outside and put her arms around her love. Lilly leaned back a bit basking in her touch, when Miley said "Why don't we go down to the pool?" Lilly looked back at her and said "sure why not." So they went down to the pool after changing into bathing suits. Lilly kept her arm to her stomach the whole time she was out of the water. Miley she thought never noticed. They swam for a while until Lilly went and splashed some water onto Miley. Miley squealed and splashed back. Then Lilly was there and they were kissing. Lilly let her hands wander to Mileys breast.

**A/N: sorry I've taken so long to update. I'm having major blockage. I don't even like this one. But I don't want to keep you all waiting. I need more reviews. Should I put in a Jackson/Oliver sex scene? Tell me in a…. you guessed it a review!!!! ******


	11. truth or dare

Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana. There is some evil like things in here so you have been warned.

_**Last time: **_

_Just then she woke up. She looked over and saw that Miley had woken up too but was still lying down. Lilly got out of bed and began to pace. "What was that about?" Miley asked. She was concerned for her love and wanted to know what was bothering her. So Lilly told her everything. Miley tried to assure her that nothing bad would ever come to her by jakes or her hand. But she could see that it wasn't doing much. Lilly sighed and went out to the balcony. She noticed that was very warm. Miley followed her outside and put her arms around her love. Lilly leaned back a bit basking in her touch, when Miley said "Why don't we go down to the pool?" Lilly looked back at her and said "sure why not." So they went down to the pool after changing into bathing suits. Lilly kept her arm to her stomach the whole time she was out of the water. Miley she thought never noticed. They swam for a while until Lilly went and splashed some water onto Miley. Miley squealed and splashed back. Then Lilly was there and they were kissing. Lilly let her hands wander to Mileys breast. _

**Chapter 11**

They broke apart and went inside. They decided that even though it was late they were going to fulfill Lilly's dare. She had to prank Jackson. So the started with the planning. They were going to get him drunk and see what they could get out of him. Then when he finally went to sleep Lilly would get into bed with him half naked.

The next night they did get him drunk with a game of truth or dare between him and Oliver and the 2 girls.

"Oliver, truth, or dare," Lilly asked. Oliver responded "dare." In a slight slur. Lilly said "I dare you to…make out with Jackson." They did and Mileys face got red the way Lilly knew it always did when she was horny.

While they were making out Miley mouthed to Lilly to meet her upstairs so when Miley excused herself from the group Lilly said "why don't I go with her to see what is wrong?" so she too went upstairs. Lilly found Miley in her room on the bed she had her back on the bed and she already was naked. She had her legs so that Lilly had a fantastic view of her pussy that Lilly could tell was dripping wet. Lilly smiled and went over to Miley she took off her clothes and laid down on top of Miley for a moment. While they were kissing Lilly was rubbing on her pussy with her own, causing them both to moan into the kiss at the same time. She moved down so that Lilly was face to face with Mileys pussy. Then Lilly grabbed the dildo from under the bed and rubbed the one end against Mileys clit. She began to thrust the dildo inside Miley while still licking her clit over and over again. Finally it was too much for Miley and she came. Then Miley had Lilly lay on the bed and made Lilly come. They kissed once more and put there clothes on. They went back down stairs to see what the boys were doing.

Oliver had his pants unzipped and Jackson was sucking on his cock. They were totally oblivious to the girls so the watched. Then they made a big to do about coming down the steps just after Oliver came. They were going to come down before Oliver came just to be mean but they didn't want anyone to do that to them so they let them go. Jackson was obviously proud of himself but Oliver just looked embarrassed. Probably b/c Oliver let out this huge moan right before he came and it contained Jackson's name.

They girls sat back down in their places and Oliver asked Miley truth or dare. She, of course, replied "dare." So Oliver said "ok, I dare you to… have sex with Lilly, in front of us, right now." Miley just looked at Oliver and said "I never knew you had such a mind, Oliver."

Lilly lay on top of Miley on the floor next to the boys. They were sitting together close to the girls. Lilly and Miley were making out and started to rub on each other. They were starting to get hot again and Lilly moved to Mileys neck…

**A/N: **I know another cliff hanger but I'm at a loss for what to write. 5 reviews will get the rest of this sex scene and an Oliver Jackson sex scene. 


	12. OLIVER DID WHAT!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Hannah Montana.

_Last time:_

_They girls sat back down in their places and Oliver asked Miley truth or dare. She, of course, replied "dare." So Oliver said "ok, I dare you to… have sex with Lilly, in front of us, right now." Miley just looked at Oliver and said "I never knew you had such a mind, Oliver."_

_Lilly lay on top of Miley on the floor next to the boys. They were sitting together close to the girls. Lilly and Miley were making out and started to rub on each other. They were starting to get hot again and Lilly moved to Mileys neck…_

**Chapter 12:**

They were starting to get hot again and Lilly moved to Mileys neck while her hand went down to rub her palm against her clit with out taking her pants off. Miley arched up and moaned. Oliver and Jackson told them to stop because it wasn't doing anything for them. Lilly looked offended until Miley explained that it wouldn't work for them because they are gay. Lilly just had a look of understanding on her face and they were fine again. They sat back in the circle and they started more. Miley asked Oliver Truth or Dare. Oliver picked Dare. He looked scared. Miley thought for a moment before looking at Lilly and saying "I dare you to make out with Lilly for 2 minutes." Oliver looked at Lilly and then looked at Jackson. Jackson nodded his head knowing that Oliver was asking permission. Oliver and Lilly both stood up and they stood in the middle of the circle together. They brought there heads together and they kissed. Oliver opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth too. Their tongues battled till they broke apart to see if they could stop yet. Miley nodded her head and they went to sit by they're respective loves. Jackson expressed that he was bored and they stopped. Jackson and Oliver went over to the couch to watch a movie and Lilly and Miley went upstairs to do something by themselves.

Miley sat on the bed and bent over looking for a movie herself when she was suddenly thrown back and Lilly's lips were on her own. She smiled when Lilly broke the kiss to move down to her neck. Miley sat up and Lilly looked at her in confusion. Miley said "Listen Lilly you know I love you but I don't really want our relationship to be all sex all the time, ok? I want more depth than that. Sorry." So that night they watched movies and talked all night. They would occasionally kiss but that is all they did that night.

The next day Lilly went home and slept for a while. She and Miley didn't sleep much the night before. When she woke up she found Oliver standing over her. He looked down at her and smiled "hey sleepy! How are you?" He said. Lilly realized that is was just her and Oliver. Normally that wouldn't bother her but today it did for some reason. She sat up and said "hey Oliver why don't we just go over to Mileys now? Don't you want to see Jackson?" Lilly was starting to panic. For some reason he just wasn't himself that day. Oliver put his knee on the couch and pushed Lilly down. "I love Jackson and he knows that and so do you but now and again I want to have sex with a woman. Now your little show that other night with Miley showed me that you're very talented and I want you to be my fuck buddy." He smiled and pushed her back down and climbed on top of her. He kissed her and she tried to get away but he was stronger that her. He managed to get off his own pants and was trying to get hers off to when she thought to knee him. She did just that she kneed him in the nuts, and he rolled off of her. She got up and ran. She ran right to Miley's house and didn't bother to knock this time. She ran right up to Miley's room when she saw that she wasn't right in the living room. She wasn't in her room either she turned around to see if she was on the beach and found Oliver there. She threw her on the bed and raped her. She shut down simply crying the whole time. When he was done he kissed her one last time and left. Lilly just laid there crying with out getting up to fix her clothes or anything. She was there for about an hour when Miley came in she stopped in the door way for a minute before running to Lilly's side. "Oh my god, Lilly what happened?" Lilly just looked at her tears still streaming down her face before saying "Oliver came in here. He was at my house and he tried it there but I kneed him the balls so he followed me here and he did this." She gestured at her clothes. Miley looked horrified and really pissed. She told Lilly that she would get Oliver back but Lilly didn't want her to. Miley just told her that she couldn't make any promises. While Lilly was sleeping that night (she was staying the night because she didn't want to be alone) Oliver came over to see Jackson. Oliver didn't think that Lilly would tell Miley what he had done so when she asked to see him in Jackson's room alone he didn't expect her reaction. He walked in behind her and as soon and she heard the door shut she turned and punched him in the jaw. There was a loud cracking noise and he gripped at his face. She grabbed his face buy the jaw and squeezed. He winced and she said, "If you ever hurt my Lilly like that again then I'll break the rest of your bones too, got it?" she felt him try to nod and took that as confirmation. "Now I haven't told Jackson because that would hurt him and he wouldn't believe me but I want you to tell him. And I will know if you told him or not." She let go of his face and went back to Lilly. She found her just waking up. "Miley," Lilly said "Why are your knuckles red?" Miley looked down at her knuckles and said "No reason. I was playing bloody knuckles with Jackson while you were asleep." Lilly just nodded her head and lay back down all the way.

A/N: hey guys I need feed back… what do u think about the bad Oliver? Is oilver going to tell Jackson? How does he find out? And do they break up over it?


	13. Julies begining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Hannah Montana. Sorry

_Last time:_

_She told Lilly that she would get Oliver back but Lilly didn't want her to. Miley just told her that she couldn't make any promises. While Lilly was sleeping that night (she was staying the night because she didn't want to be alone) Oliver came over to see Jackson. Oliver didn't think that Lilly would tell Miley what he had done so when she asked to see him in Jackson's room alone he didn't expect her reaction. He walked in behind her and as soon and she heard the door shut she turned and punched him in the jaw. There was a loud cracking noise and he gripped at his face. She grabbed his face buy the jaw and squeezed. He winced and she said, "If you ever hurt my Lilly like that again then I'll break the rest of your bones too, got it?" she felt him try to nod and took that as confirmation. "Now I haven't told Jackson because that would hurt him and he wouldn't believe me but I want you to tell him. And I will know if you told him or not." She let go of his face and went back to Lilly. She found her just waking up. "Miley," Lilly said "Why are your knuckles red?" Miley looked down at her knuckles and said "No reason. I was playing bloody knuckles with Jackson while you were asleep." Lilly just nodded her head and lay back down all the way. _

**CHAPTER 13**

(Lilly POV)

_Oh my god what am I going to do? Miley is going to freak. I surprised I'm not freaking out yet. If Miley didn't try to kill him yet she will now. _

(Normal POV)

Just then Miley walked in. "Hey Lilly how are you feeling?" Miley asked. Lilly had just come upstairs because she was puking a lot and felt very nauseated. "Yeah I think I'm going to be ok. I'm feeling a little bit better." Lilly smiled weakly trying to talk away from Miley because of her breath. Miley smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Lilly, what's wrong, you're not yourself." Miley was worried. Lilly was acting very distant. "Umm I have something I have to tell you but it's hard and I don't want you to do anything hasty." Lilly answered. "Ok, what do you have to tell me? I promise I won't do anything till you tell me." Miley just sat there waiting; Lilly knew that Miley would wait as long as she needed till she was ready. Lilly took a deep breath and said, "Miley I think Oliver got me pregnant when he… when he raped me." Miley sucked in a deep breath. "Are… are you sure?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah, it makes sense doesn't it? The nausea the moodiness the breast size, it all makes sense." Lilly replied a little sharper than she meant it to but Miley understood. "Then let's go get you to a doctor." Miley said and stood up to make the call. "Why can't we just go to the pharmacy and get a test?" Lilly asked. "Because my mom took one of those and it said that she wasn't pregnant but then here I am." Before Lilly could say anything else the doctor must have picked up because Miley started talking into the phone. Lilly just sighed and lay back down. Miley said thank you and sat down next to Lilly. "The doctor said that we could come in now. He has a slot open." Lilly just looked up at her and said "Ok let's go. My mom won't know anyway because she thinks that I'm here." They called one of Hannah's limos so that they wouldn't have to bother Mr. Stewart with it. They were there in minutes. They didn't have to wait because of the hour, they were going to close soon, but the doctor was good friends with the Stewarts. They went into the room and she changed in to one of those hospital smock things. Miley used her own hair tie to close the back. Lilly thanked Miley for the support and understanding. Miley knew that that was she was supposed to do because she loved her. The shared a brief kiss before the doctor came in. "Ok Miss Trescott, what can I do for you today?" doctor Stevenson asked. "Well I want to have an ultra sound and a pregnancy test done." Lilly responded. Miley and Lilly were holding hands. The doctor didn't know that they were dating. "Ok Miss Trescott I need to take some blood and you need to come with me. You can come with too Miley."

They went back and Lilly lay down on the table. The doctor gave Lilly the usual warning about the gel being cold and squirted some onto her stomach. She jumped but got used to it very quickly. The doctor said that he didn't know if she was pregnant or not by the ultra sound because it had been too soon. But if they didn't want to wait a month the doctor was willing to take some of Lilly's blood and get the results. Miley and Lilly agreed for the doctor to just take some blood. They had to wait for, what seemed to them like a very long hour. Then the doctor came out and said "well Miss Trescott, congratulations you are a week pregnant." The doctor smiled and went back into his office. Lilly and Miley were both in shock. They both got up and went back into the limo. "Well what do we do?" Lilly asked. Miley looked at her and said "well we keep him or her and do our best to raise him or her. You can't kill him or her just because of who the father is." Lilly saw that she was right and Miley said "don't worry I'm going to be right here the whole time. I'm not going anywhere. I think we can do this." Lilly smiled thought her tears. She was just glad that even thought she was carrying her rapist's baby that she still wanted her.

8 months and 3 weeks later

                                                       

It's the middle of the night and suddenly Miley hears "Oh my god! Miley, wake up its time." Miley shoots up out of bed and gets Lilly's suitcase. She runs downstairs and puts it by the door and gets her dad. He rushes up and goes to help Miley get Lilly downstairs. They go to the hospital leaving a hurriedly scribbled note for Jackson. They went out to the car and left.

They arrived at the hospital and Lilly was admitted. And they let Miley be there when the baby was born. She was there holding the hand of the love of her life. Lilly screamed as she pushed squeezing Miley's hand in the process. Miley and Lilly started crying when the doctor announced "It's a girl!"


	14. the only thing left to say the end

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! And this will be my last chapter… Enjoy!

_**Last time:**_

_They arrived at the hospital and Lilly was admitted. And they let Miley be there when the baby was born. She was there holding the hand of the love of her life. Lilly screamed as she pushed squeezing Miley's hand in the process. Miley and Lilly started crying when the doctor announced "It's a girl!"_

**Chapter 14**

They looked at each other and they shared a very long kiss. The doctor was shocked, though he didn't comment on it. He handed the baby to Lilly and she said "well what should her name be?" Miley thought about it for a moment before saying "I think we should name her Julia. Julia Lillian Trescott-Stewart." Lilly smiled before agreeing.

They doctor said that as soon as Lilly got dressed she could leave. So Miley helped Lilly out knowing that she would be intensely sore even after the nights rest. Miley drove herself and Lilly home and they took Julia to her room. Speaking softly she said to her "Julia, honey this is your new room, your new house." Julia looked up at Miley and smiled. Miley was ecstatic and Julia laughed a little. Miley laid Julia down in her crib. Miley saw that as soon as she was laying down for a moment or two she was almost asleep. Miley smiled and went to see Lilly. Lilly was really sore just like Miley knew she would be. She helped Lilly upstairs to get a bath. She told her to stay in there for a while, to relax. Lilly promised and she laid back. Miley left to check on Julia. She was fast asleep. Miley just stood in her room for a while watching her sleep. She sat in a chair that gave her a respectable view of her daughter. She lost herself in thought while watching the baby.

'_I think I'm always going to thing of her as my daughter even if Oliver, that bastard, is the father. She is going to grow up right. She'll have so many friends and they can stay when ever they want. And she'll go to school and finish, I can't wait till her first day of kindergarten. It's going to be hard to let her go but we will. And she'll go thought the grades and she'll excel and she might just find one friend like Lilly did with Oliver back when he was a respectable kid." _

And her thoughts continued this way until she fell asleep and then she had dreams about her being successful. Lilly finally got out of the bath and get dressed. She went looking for Miley and went straight to the baby's room, knowing just were she'd be. She didn't expect for her to be asleep though. The baby was awake thought and she was waving her arms around, giggling. Lilly picked up Julia and began to feed her. They decided that Lilly would breast feed Julia. Miley woke up to Lilly breast feeding her. She said "Hey honey do u feel any better?" Lilly said "yes I do the hot water helped a lot. They were both whispering for some reason. Lilly put the baby back in her crib and went to sit in Miley's lap. Miley kissed her before saying "Is something wrong?" Lilly was close to crying. She looked at Miley's face searching for something in her eyes. "Miley I'm scared. I don't know anything about being a mom, and I know I have you but she doesn't and never will have a daddy. And I'm afraid that she'll hate me or run away from home or something." Lilly was sobbing. Miley wrapped her arms around her love and whispered. "Shhh, now we both know that that won't happen. She is going to love you and me equally. She'll see what a great person her mom is. You'll be best friends. And she does have a daddy, but I think that she should have a chance to meet her dad." At the look of protest on Lilly's face Miley said "I know you hate him I do too, but when she gets old enough we'll tell her what he did and let her decide herself if she wants anything to do with him." Lilly nodded her head she knew that that was fair, but she didn't have to like it. Lilly kissed Miley again and said "what are we going to do? I know I have to drop out now but are you? I don't want you to but I won't argue if you think that it is best." Miley wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted to finish high school but she wanted to help raise that baby. "Umm you know what I think I'm going to think about it for a while and get back to you."

"OK" she agreed and then she gave Miley one last kiss and went to see the baby again. That night they both slept in Julia's room. She surprisingly didn't wake up thought the night.

The next day Miley woke up first. She checked on the baby after making sure not to wake Lilly getting up. The baby was asleep too so she went down stairs as quietly as she could to make breakfast…

Thought out the years, Miley and Lilly had their fights just like every other couple, but as Julia was growing up they never let on to her that anything was wrong. Julia asked about Oliver when she was 7 and she was introduced to her father. When she was 11 she asked why she had two moms and a dad. They explained to her everything and even before she was told she was mature for her age. She shut her father out after she confronted him and he admitted it. She loved her uncle Jackson and she sympathized for him. When she was 13 she discovered that she loved to read and at 14 she began to write. Miley and Lilly were married when she was little and she grew up and finished high school. She went to college and made all her family very proud. She became an English teacher for 8th grade students. She considered her moms her best friends and when she came out to them that she was bisexual they supported her all the way, her grandparents, uncle Jackson, and both her moms. She married a woman named Victoria and she herself had a kid. She named her Miley Lillian Trescott-Stewart. Lilly died of lung cancer at the age of 65. Miley died at the age of 80 from old age or so the doctor said but Julia knew better she knew it was because she wanted to be with Lilly again…

**A/N: **well what did you think? I rather like it but sadly every story must end and this is it. Reviews would be great!


End file.
